A Spooky Yet Tragic Twilight Story
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rose meet some boys mysertiously at summer camp


A Spooky Yet Tragic Twilight Story

A long time ago at Camp Wanalotadrama a young girl named Bella came to camp. Now Bella had two best friends named Alice and Rosalie. Alice was short hyper and loved shopping. Rosalie was tall blond beautiful and also loved shopping. Bella was short but taller than Alice and she was different. She liked reading and music.

Now on the first night the girls were in there separate cabins. Rose in Cabin Beauty, Alice in Cabin Shop till you drop, and Bella in Cabin Reading. Bella was under her covers reading a book after lights out, when she heard a creeeeeeek. It was the Cabin door opening. In stepped a man with tousled bronze hair. He was pale, but handsome. He looked apprehensive as he headed toward Bella. By now Bella was out from under the blanket and was really freaked out. You see Camp Wanalotadrama was an all girls camp. Seeing this man was really weird. Bella thought it might be one of the boys across the way in Camp Donwanalotadrama but he seemed different, he was older about 17. Bella realized he wasn't from the boy's camp. He was too old. Now this man was staring at Bella. In the light of the flashlight she could see him smiling at her.

"Bella." He spoke eyes still on her.

"YYes." Bella stammered scared

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you my love."

Bella felt really nervous. This guy knew her name and called her love. An affectionate nickname for a girlfriend.

"Please Bella understand that I won't harm you. In fact I'm in love with you."

"I'm flattered sir but I don't know your name?"

"Edward." He replied "Edward Cullen."

Bella was still stunned.

"Bella do you mind if I stay the night with you?"

"No" Bella said stunned she was going to have a man with her at night.

Edward climbed in her bed and Bella fell asleep.

…

When Bella woke up Edward was climbing out of her bed. She was scared he was leaving her forever.

"Where are going?"

"I have to be gone before the counselors wake you up. I'll be back tonight I swear."

"Okay, can I tell my friends about you?"

"Yes" he said and left.

When Bella went to breakfast she sat with Rose and Alice.

"Guys," she said "You won't guess what happened last night."

"You were visited by a handsome stranger too?" they said at the same time then stared at each other.

"Yes actually. His name was Edward."

"We must have met different strangers mine's name was Jasper." Alice replied

"Mine was Emmett."

"Did they seem apprehensive to you guys."

"Yeah." They agreed

Suddenly they saw a face looking through the window.

"Edward!" Bella called

When the others turned he was gone.

"He was there a minute ago." She sighed

Well the summer passed and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett visited the girls every night. Soon the last night of camp arrived. Bella was sad.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked Edward

"No I'm sorry but you can write to me."

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and handed it to Bella.

"Here's my address, my brothers will be giving it to Rosalie and Alice as well."

"Emmett and Jasper are your…"

"Adopted brothers yes. I will miss you Bella."

"I'll miss you too Edward."

"You should try to move on from me. I'm not good for you. Now you should get some sleep Bella. You have a big day tomorrow."

Bella lied down and tried to sleep.

…

The next afternoon Bella boarded bus as she looked behind her. She was going to miss this place and him. Thinking his name made her hurt badly. She sat next to Alice who was looking as sad as Bella. Rose, Alice, and Bella looked behind them at the camp one was time. Standing there were three boys. Bella recognized Edward. The other two had to be Emmett and Jasper. One was big with short curly black hair and bulging muscles. The other was the same height as Edward with honey blond hair. The three were waving at the girls they waved back sadly.

…

A couple weeks later Bella wrote Edward a letter it said:

_Dear Edward,_

_I have taken your advise. I have a boyfriend. His name is Jacob Black and he's so sweet. He's tall and tan with abs. I really love him and I think I have moved on. My father Charlie is really happy. Jacob and his father Billy are family friends. I still miss you so much and I wish you were here. Jacob's not like you at all. I like you better than him even though you left me. Edward, remember I will always love you as I know you will always love me. I won't forget what you did for me. I have to go. Jake's here we're headed to the beach._

_Love always,_

_Bella_

Rose and Alice wrote similar letters. They were dating Seth and Embry. Two of Jacob's friends from La Push. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward received their letters. They read them and ripped them up. They moved the next day not responding to their letters. They fell in love with the Denali sisters. Edward and Tanya, Jasper, and Kate, and Emmett, and Irina.

Bella married Jacob a few years later. Rose married Seth and Alice married Embry. The girls never forgot the boys and vice versa. I guess that's what happens when you fall in love with vampires.


End file.
